Say Yes!
by deaf mute
Summary: Koishi asks Satori a big question.
1. Chapter 1

((This was supposed to be silly, but it's turned into something that seems scattered in its purpose.

Hmm, whatever.))

* * *

It was one of those weeks in Chireiden, where everything was calm and quiet. For once, Satori didn't feel that ever familiar burden of her mind reading ability weighing her down- nor was she worrying about her sister.

Koishi wasn't off running about Gensokyo doing whatever she does- aimless wandering, so distant. Usually Koishi only stayed for a day or so between journeys, often giving her big sister long speeches about what she had done during that time, and dropping off souvenirs and random items she'd found. Koishi's room was a mess, full of those things, stacked endlessly upon shelves and in bookcases, crammed underneath her usually untouched bed.

Satori wondered if by some subconscious decision, Koishi was doing that all for her. Seeing as Satori never strayed too far from home, perhaps Koishi was trying to bring the outside world to her. That would explain the amount of jars of earth and fragrant flowers Koishi sometimes bought along with her items. They smelt of the outside, felt like the outside. Until they wilted or dried, and became nothing more than dust.

Satori wondered why Koishi had chosen to stay in Chireiden for longer than usual. It was like she was planning something.

She sat in the garden as she thought this. Though those flowers that grew there never felt, smelt, or looked the same as the outside ones, and the earth never had the same quality- obviously because it was underground. Satori was sitting at a round white table, decorated with swirls. She had two cups of tea and some neatly decorated cakes, one cup of tea she held in her hand- the other was for Koishi. Koishi often commented on how she missed the taste of that special, home-brewed tea while she was out and about.

Koishi wasn't sitting down at that moment though. She had been earlier, but had suddenly stopped sipping her tea and said quickly "I need to go get something, I'll be back in a second!" before racing off.

Koishi was good at rushing off without warning, Satori thought with a sigh.

Satori was zoning out pretty far then, when Koishi suddenly reappeared. She was holding her hands behind her back like she was holding something. She had been running, but when Satori noticed her she slowed down to a walk.

"Hm, put your tea down, I need to ask something." Koishi didn't sit down again, but walked up beside Satori. Satori was somewhat confused, wondering what her younger sister was up too, but did what she said, tucking the chair under the table and standing before Koishi.

Koishi looked down a bit when Satori stood up like she was nervous, and Satori could see her younger sister biting her lip. Her pale green-blue hair was in perfect curls beneath her hat, framing her face perfectly, her fringe slightly falling over her eyes. Cute.

Satori felt her heart thumping a bit. That feeling of drifting off somewhere began to come over her again…

When, suddenly.

"Big sister, can we get married!" Koishi suddenly exclaimed. Her head was up now, a huge smile on her face.

"Hu- HUH?!"

Satori felt that sentence hit her like a train. Now she was awake with surprise. "K-Koishi? We can't get married!"

Koishi took a step closer towards her sister. A slight blush was forming on her cheeks by now. "Buh-but I got a ring! See!" The younger satori revealed what she had been hiding behind her back- a small grey box. Koishi's small hands opened it to reveal a beautiful golden ring, decorated with love hearts. She held it before Satori's surprised face. "I tried really hard big sis, do you like it?"

"Koishi, I-I need to explain, do you know what getting married means?" Satori took a deep breath and tried to slow down her heart that was now hammering against her ribs, pushing the box down out of her face.

"When someone loves someone else very much, they want to get married?" Koishi awnsered.

"Koishi, please, it's a very nice ring a-"

"Big sis I-"

"KOISHI!"

Satori put her hands on Koishi's shoulders, staring her right in the eyes. Both of their faces were bright red. Feeling a little bad for shouting at her, Satori spoke softly, "… just let me speak, all right?"

"Okay…" Koishi murmured.

Satori released her shoulders, sighing. She intertwined her fingers and played with her thumbs, trying to think of how to explain.

"Y-you know I love you, Koishi, but… its family love. When people get married, it's a romantic thing, like our parents. People who want to have a family, not people who are already family." Satori's voice lowered. "Sisters don't… can't get married, all right…"

The disappointment Satori saw in Koishi's eyes then made her want to rip her heart out.

"Oh… okay then." Koishi said flatly. "What do I do with t-th…" Koishi's voice broke off into a sob, like she was choking back tears. It was strange how Koishi portrayed emotion; they didn't actually exist in her heart, after all. They just happened, from somewhere within Koishi couldn't feel, that was closed.

Satori only saw one way out of this that wouldn't end with her feeling guilty with an even more distant Koishi around the place. She couldn't bear to see her like that. Oh dear, she had really been dead serious; well, Koishi's weird sort of serious.

"M-maybe we can't get married officially, but…" Satori put a hand on Koishi's face, making her look up at her. Satori could see tears threatening to overflow. "If it makes you feel better, I could still marry you, just… in a different way. Special sister way, we could have rings and everything still."

Koishi calmed down then, her tears fading.

"Really?" Koishi sniffed. "…Can we have a big cake?"

"Don't tell me you wanted to get married just for cake?" Satori joked, laughing a little.

"No no no" Koishi shook her head. "I already said why."

Satori felt her heart fluttering, aching with what was obviously love. Her hand dropped from Koishi's face as she pulled her younger sister into a tight embrace, which Koishi returned.

It made her think… when Koishi had her eye open, they had always been connected; Always within each other's minds, knowing everything the other thought and felt. When Koishi had shut her heart away, she'd felt like their connection had been broken forever.

Maybe they could begin to feel that connection again this way.

Maybe it could even turn back time, as silly as their little sisterly marriage was- Koishi was still just an innocent little girl, after all. Pleased by the strangest things.

Though Satori knew Koishi had no thoughts, no emotions in particular, she had discovered the one thing residing in her little sister's subconscious that could never be contained. And that thing was the endless love for her.

Maybe Koishi's closed heart wasn't so distant after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day after Koishi's marriage proposal to her sister. Koishi woke up in her room as her alarm clock rang on her bedside table, and she outstretched a sleepy arm to deactivate it. As she rubbed her hand over her eyes and yawned and stretched, she caught sight of the ring on her finger, shining golden. She couldn't help a small smile appearing on her face.

The two hadn't gone through anything flashy, but Koishi had insisted on some sort of ceremony. She could remember Satori's face practically glowing bright red as they put on the rings, and how it had looked so beautiful on her sister's slender fingers…

There was that one part that made Koishi squirm whenever she thought about it though. She found herself reflecting back on it as she lay there.

* * *

"Big sister, we're forgetting something important you know."

"I think this is enough." Satori was fighting to try hold back her smile, looking at that ring, and looking at how happy it made Koishi just made her heart flutter. But yes, it did feel like they were forgetting something. Satori probably would have guessed it straight away had she not been so out of it with all these unfamiliar emotions rushing around her head.

"…I know what it is, you know as well, right?" Koishi's voice was enthusiastic but shy sounding at the same time. Satori wondered what the missing thing could be, when suddenly…

"…Koishi, that's not a requirement for a sister marriage." If Satori's face could have felt any hotter, it did then. She was foolish to have forgotten. Because everyone knows the most important part of every wedding is…

…a final kiss, to seal the vows. Though she was making up these 'sister marriage' rules as she went, Satori wasn't sure she wanted to do that under these circumstances. She might just pass out. Just thinking about the idea of _that_ was enough to make her feel more light-headed than she already was.

"It's not really getting married though if…"

"I know, but…"

"So, I'll be the one to do it then."

"W-what?"

And before she knew what was happening, Koishi's hands were gripping onto her, and she felt another pair of lips on her own. Soft, cute Koishi… she had equally soft lips of course, and… wait.

What was she doing?!

It was over in a flash, and she was once again staring down into Koishi's big eyes. Satori wasn't even thinking about anything, and she swore the edges of her vision were going fuzzy, and it seemed like everything was slowing down around her. Maybe she was going to pass out after all.

Koishi then said calmly, "That felt good. I guess we're married now~" which snapped Satori out of it somewhat.

"K-Koishi! When will you understand sisters aren't supposed to do _that_ sort of thing, jeez."

Satori expected Koishi to be upset then, and silently cursed herself for once again snapping. But Koishi seemed to smile wider and sweeter than ever. "It's only like _that_ if you think of it in that way."

Man, that was a pretty smart thing for Koishi to say. Satori found herself silently agreeing with her excuse. The side of her who wanted to stop Koishi from giving her _that _sort of affection was slowly losing the fight.

* * *

Koishi sighed happily, closing her eyes for a moment as she lay back on her bed. No time to sit around though, best get up and ready, bright and early as always.

She pulled out her dress from her wardrobe, causing a few bits and bobs to tumble out at her feet, and hung it on the door for later. She then went into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and counting how long she should do it for just like Satori had taught her when she was younger, before slipping out of her nightdress and jumping in the shower.

After dressing and brushing her hair, she went to go have breakfast. She walked down the long red and black corridors, pinkish light filtering through the tall stain glass windows.

By the time she got to the dining room, Satori had finished laying out food for all the pets and was placing slices of bread into the toaster, which was fuelled by nuclear power, just like everything else underground. Koishi took her normal seat, making sure the chair made a noise as she pulled it out in order to attract Satori's attention. Sometimes even Satori had problems seeing her sister's unconscious form.

"Ah, good morning Koishi." Satori said as she pushed the button on the toaster, making the bread sink into it.

"Good morning sis, do we have the nice jam today?"

"Of course, you know I always have it ready when you're here. Tea or juice?"

"Tea please~."

Koishi watched her sister preparing the tea, when all of a sudden she noticed something was missing. Something very important. She'd been looking forwards to seeing it that morning, but it wasn't there.

"Sis, why aren't you wearing your ring?"

Satori narrowed her eyes a little then, before clearing her throat. There was a short pause, and Koishi shuffled forwards on her seat anxiously. "If we both went around wearing rings, it would be… suspicious."

"Hmm, you're still worried then…" Koishi sighed.

"But I have some alternate ideas." Koishi saw the frown on Satori's face lift slightly, and she silently sat back into her chair to listen. "You see, wedding rings are put on this finger because I believe they have a vein in them which leads directly to the heart, or something like that. I thought instead we could have the rings on a necklace instead, so it's still close to our hearts without looking… odd."

"Allright then."

"R-really?" The toast popped and Satori walked over to take it out. "I didn't think you'd agree so easily."

"Oh, I have my reasons."

Satori didn't press the matter any further. The two had breakfast before attaching their rings to golden chains in Satori's room. They helped each other put them on, before resuming their daily lives.

* * *

Koishi had been wondering about what she should be doing differently with her sister as they were married, but was struggling to think of anything else. So naturally, she decided to go ask for help. Orin and Okuu were both busy working, carrying corpses and maintaining fires, so Koishi ventured a little further to ask for help.

The first person she thought of was the strong Oni lady who lived nearby. Something told Koishi she'd have some good information, so Koishi made her way into the streets to go find her. The streets weren't too full as she tried to seek out things that could lead her to the Oni, as she didn't know where she lived. Koishi worried it would be a difficult task, but she didn't have to try too hard.

Before long, she saw her unmistakable blonde hair and red horn sticking from her forehead, and not to mention her substantial bust. She seemed to be relaxing, leaning her back against a wall, possibly waiting for someone to arrive, and Koishi saw it as a golden opportunity, rushing up to her. As was sometimes the case, she wasn't noticed at first, and Koshi pulled on her long skirt to attract her attention, which made the chains she wore on her wrists clatter slightly.

"Hey, lady!"

"Oh hey, it's the little Komeiji girl. You need something?" She took a sip from the sake she was holding before looking down at Koishi, despite it being midday. Did Oni ever stop drinking? "Just call me Yuugi by the way, it's Koishi right?"

"Yeah, uhh…" Koishi found her neck hurting as she tried to look into Yuugi's face. She'd forgotten about how tall she was, apparently. "C-can you sit down. I need to ask something."

"Sure. I'm not busy. Just been waiting here for a while."

There were some stairs nearby leading up to some building Koishi couldn't care less about, and she followed Yuugi who sat down on the lower two steps so she was more level with Koishi's short form. "What do you need?"

"Well." Koishi adjusted the rim of her hat, biting her lip a little. "What do married people do? Like, after the wedding and stuff, is that it?"

"Married people? Never been too interested in getting married myself, seems like too much of a fuss…" Yuugi put a hand on her chin, frowning. "Well, people who are married do almost everything together, which is why I'm not fond of the idea. And they hold hands and share the same bed, basically the same old couple stuff, only they have papers meaning they're together forever or something."

That was a pretty different response than the one Koishi had expected. Then again, Yuugi was pretty strong, maybe she wasn't the one for fluffy stuff. "What do couples do?"

"Go out on dates, give each other flowers and chocolates, cuddle and kiss a lot. If you don't mind me asking, why does a kid like you need to know about that?"

"Because I'm married now." Koishi said without considering her sister's fears. An unconscious reaction, as usual.

"Aww, that's mega cute." Koishi felt one of Yuugi's strong hands on her head and she giggled slightly as she was given an affectionate pat. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Luckily, Yuugi didn't ask who she was married too.

"Well." Yuugi withdrew her hand from Koishi's head. "Do you live with who you're married to yet?"

"Yeah."

"Share the same room?"

"Nope."

"You're deepest into your thoughts when you're sleeping, you know. Maybe you should think about moving into the same room." Yuugi had a strange expression on her face for a second, and Koishi found herself confused. Not that it was a bad idea, of course. She'd be getting straight down to business with that, she decided.

"…hey, you're giving me a weird look, 'course your too young for that." Yuugi said with a chuckle.

"What?" Koishi had no idea what Yuugi was on about. "To sleep together with someone?"

"Oh, forget about it kid, just me bein' funny. You should get a present for them too. You'll be the best at deciding what they like, of course."

"I'll do that, definitely!" Koishi clenched both her hands determinedly.

"Next time you want love advice though, best go to someone else, I'm not the best person in the world when it comes to being all sweet and cuddly."

"No no, you're not half bad. Thanks Yuugi."

"You're welcome, Koishi. Tell big sis to come down for a drink one day, think she needs to loosen up a little."

"Don't worry, I think I can take care of her."

As Koishi set off once again, Yuugi found herself shaking her head and smiling knowingly.

* * *

It was evening by now. Koishi hadn't yet returned from wherever she had been, Satori noticed, but she knew better not to worry. Koishi could take care of herself easily enough.

It had been an uneventful day, and though Satori didn't feel like admitting it, she'd become very stressed without Koishi around. Usually she wouldn't worry, but she just… wanted to be close to her.

She had been working on a small drawing in pen and ink that evening, of two birds circling each other. She'd done it to take her mind off of things, but everything she saw just made Satori think of herself and Koishi, even this drawing. Satori sighed, closing the book before making her way to bed, wishing for her stresses to fade away and for Koishi to be there in the morning.

Falling to sleep while stressed was almost a skill to Satori, and it wasn't long until she was drifting gently out of consciousness. She was just about to drift off completely, when she heard a slight noise, jarring her awake.

Satori moaned gently, gripping the covers with frustration. She just wanted to sleep, darnit…

"Sis?" Satori suddenly heard a whisper.

"Mmm… is that Koishi?" Satori felt a weak thud in her chest of something like relief, but was too tired to register it properly. "Let me sleep."

There wasn't a response. Just the movement of the sheets nearby. Satori felt too sleepy to react.

"Sorry for waking you up, sis." Koishi said in a small voice. Satori was suddenly aware of the warmth of another being next to her, and felt her heart thrumming slightly. "It's okay, just get to sleep."

"Allright…"

There was a short and heavily silent pause, like there was still something that needed to be said.

"I love you." Satori heard Koishi say. As that happened, with such feeling in it, the most emotion she'd heard Koishi speak with since that day… Satori felt her chest overflowing with a heavy warmth, and snuggled further into the sheets beside her sister.

Her reply came out in a barely audible mumble.

"I Love you too."


End file.
